Innocence Bound
by rmhale
Summary: Jasper's desire for his geeky lab partner comes to a head and he gets the shock of his life when he attempts to blow off steam. J/E smutty fun.


**A/N: This was a present for my favorite Mistress Dannie aka Domward's Mistress…while this may be a little vanilla for her…she asked for Domsper, rmhale style, I hope I delivered…**

**

* * *

**

**Happy Birthday Beautiful Dannie…I triple puffy heart you and all your pervy ways…**

**Love, Robyn**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to OnTheTurningAway for her mad beta skills…she rocks my world.**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

Looking at the boy sitting across from me, I was about to lose my goddamn mind. His black framed glasses kept slipping down the end of his nose and he was haphazardly pushing them back up. He was chewing his lower lip as he tried to figure out the problem on the page in front of him and I just wanted to throw his gorgeous ass down over the table and strip him naked before fucking him into next week.

He had been taunting me all semester, we were lab partners and now working on a project for our class. Edward was one of those boys who was so fucking innocent, so fucking perfect that my hands were dying to touch him everywhere and make him groan dirty things into my ear. He had no idea how fucking hot he was, and he was so fucking smart and introverted that I wanted to crack his exterior and see him lose control for me.

This was all bugging the shit out of me, I was Jasper Fucking Whitlock and I had no problem scoring pussy or cock. I swung both ways and had fucked my way through this school, but none had ever affected me like sweet, innocent Edward.

These past few weeks I had used every single ounce of charm I had, flirting, enticing and doing everything I could to get a reaction out of him, but nothing. He was oblivious and I was fucking frustrated. I was getting to a point where I wanted to drag him to the back of the library and ask him if he was fucking dense before kissing him with all the frustration he was causing inside of me.

The thing is, I had never seen him with anyone. I couldn't tell if Edward was gay or straight, but he had perfectly shaped, crimson, full lips that would look perfect wrapped around my cock and I wanted them to be. It was fucking ridiculous, I couldn't even concentrate on what he was saying. I needed to get out of there quick, before I scared the poor guy, and find a guy to fuck as soon as possible.

"Edward," I interrupted. "I know we need to get this done soon, but I am feeling like shit and I need to get the hell out of here."

"Oh, okay," he said, running a hand through his sexy as hell, I-was-just-fucked hair. He started to put the papers away and looked at me with those stunning green eyes.

"Want me to take this home and work on it or do you want to try and meet tomorrow?" he asked.

_Goddammit Edward, I want to take you home, fuck you and then we can work on this shit tomorrow after I have had another dip into that sexy ass of yours. _

"Edward, it's Friday night...go have some fun and we can meet here again tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan Jasper," he said, smiling before licking his lips.

My fucking cock sprung to life, I had to get the fuck outta there.

"See ya tomorrow," I said as I took off through the library, down the steps and out to my car. My heart was fucking racing, it was definitely a club night.

Now, did I want to fuck a guy or a girl?

Definitely a guy, and if I was lucky, I would find one who looked like Edward and I could imagine it was him I was fucking.

I went home, rested for awhile and then got up, showered and dressed for my night ahead. Around ten that night I headed out. Putting my hand into the pocket of my jeans, I made sure I had packets of lube and condoms. I might fuck around a lot, but I was always very careful.

When I got to the club, I parked, spit out my gum and headed in. After paying the cover, I went straight to the bar and ordered two shots, downing them consecutively. Winking at the beautiful man tending bar, I turned and looked toward the dance floor. My eyes scanned the crowd, searching for a man who looked similar to Edward, though I knew it was gonna be hard as hell to match that deep shade of reddish brown that topped his head.

My body was swaying to the beat and I walked to the middle of the club, standing tall with a "back the fuck off" attitude. Twink after twink met my gaze, and I had fucked most of them, but had a rule of never doing the same guy twice. None of them held any interest to me, the one I truly wanted was probably sitting in his living room playing Tetris or some other nerdy brain computer game.

After about thirty minutes of coming up empty, I decided to give up and just bite the bullet by asking Edward to do something tomorrow. The worst he could do was say no. As I turned to leave, my heart dropped to my stomach as my eyes caught sight of the person in the middle of the floor.

He was dancing wildly to the music, his body swaying violently to the beat. His eyes were closed and his hands were up in the air and the sweat dripped from the wet strands of his hair as his head moved back and forth. He was beautiful, sensual and fuck me running, it was Edward. There was another boy behind him, his hands on his hips, grinding into his ass and I saw red.

"Oh hell no, " I muttered as I watched the boy putting his hands all over who I wanted and had desired for so long. In my mind I had claimed him for my own and no one, especially not the scrawny thing behind him, was going home with him unless it was me.

Pushing through the crowd, I stopped in front of Edward and glared at the boy behind him.

"Get lost, asshole," I muttered.

Edward's eyes flew open and he gasped, "Jasper?"

I gripped his hips, pulling his body into mine, but the other kid still wasn't letting go.

"Tell the boy to let you go, Edward," I said in a low, dangerous voice.

Edward laid his head on my chest for a second before looking back up at me.

"Why?" he asked, grinding his perfect ass back into the boy who was now smirking at me, cocky as shit.

I pulled his hips flush with mine and he let out a low moan.

"Because you don't want him, you want me...tell him to take his hands off what is mine," I whispered into his ear before running my tongue around it.

"I'm with him," I heard him say to the fucker behind him and the boy said something unpleasant before walking away.

Holding Edward against my body was better than I ever imagined it would be. His lean frame fit mine perfectly and I needed to be inside of him, I couldn't wait anymore.

"I want you," I said, showing him how much with a thrust of my pelvis into his. Our hardened cocks grazed against each other and I felt the current flow between our two bodies.

"Jasper," he moaned as his hands wrapped around my waist.

I leaned Edward back slightly, kissing the skin of his neck, loving the feel of his pulse against my lips.

"Come home with me," I murmured.

He shivered in my arms, and I was so fucking anxious...he could easily tell me no.

"No," he said, pulling himself away and then he turned to walk away.

_What the fuck?_

I followed him through the club, grabbing his hand as he was walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Why are you leaving?"

He turned to look at me, "I don't want to go home with you."

"Why not?" I growled, pulling him close. "I know you want me, Edward. I can feel it."

"Yes," he whispered. "I want you, Jasper. I have for a long time, but I don't want to go home with you."

His eyes bored into mine, the moon reflecting off of their brilliance.

In a low, sultry voice he said, "I want you to come home with me."

"Edward," I warned. "If I come home with you, it isn't gonna be to do homework."

A seductive smile played across his face. Edward stepped in closer, his lips hovering over mine.

"Let me make this more clear for you. Jasper, I want you to take me home and fuck me harder than I have ever been fucked in my life."

My cock was throbbing and I had to rub my hand down it once before I combusted at his words. This innocent, slightly geeky boy had just pulled the rug out from under me. There was nothing more enticing than curse words and promises of a fabulous fuck pouring from his lips.

"Let's go," I mumbled against his mouth, not ready to kiss him. I knew when I did, there would be no stopping me until Edward was bent over with my cock up his ass.

We both jumped in Edward's car and he drove the short distance to his place. When we walked in, I wanted to look and see if his apartment looked like I thought it might, but there was something I had to do first.

As soon as the door closed, Edward was shoved against the door and I heard his keys drop to the floor as my mouth slammed into his. The breath whooshed out of him, into my mouth and I swallowed down his taste.

Edward's hands were clawing at my back and I decided to kiss him the way I had imagined doing in the aisles of the library.

I grabbed his lean, muscular thighs and he hoisted himself up into my arms and wrapped his legs around my waist. I devoured his mouth while holding him against the wall, my tongue moving against his as we learned the taste and feel of each other's mouths.

Our cocks were rubbing against each other, and I was grinding harder and faster, wanting Edward to feel what he did to me so he would have no doubt in his mind who was going to be buried deep in his ass later.

His breathing was harsh and ragged as he struggled to get a grip on me, but I had waited too long to claim this boy and I was going to make sure he never forgot the night he was fucked by Jasper Whitlock.

Holding tight, I spun around and walked straight over to the couch, never taking my mouth from his. I was licking, tasting and nibbling his lips. Sitting his ass on the edge of the couch, I started pulling at the hem of his shirt and felt him tugging at my belt buckle.

Tearing my mouth from his, I pushed his hands down.

"No, don't touch, Edward," I warned.

He looked up at me through his long, dark lashes.

"I want you naked," he said quietly.

Stifling a groan, I had to get a grip. I was the one calling the shots from now on.

"You get naked first," I said as I raised up the hem of his shirt.

Edward was lean and fit and I couldn't wait to taste every bit of skin that was revealed. Tossing his shirt to the side, I grasped his still damp hair and exposed his throat.

"How long have you wanted this?" I hissed against the sweaty skin of his neck, licking up to his jaw.

"Since I first heard your...oh god...voice, Jasper," he moaned as I nibbled along his jaw.

"Why didn't you say anything when you knew I wanted you," I said against his lips before kissing him hard and fast.

"Why?"

Edward looked up at me through his dazed expression.

"I didn't want you to fuck me and throw me to the side like you do all the others," he said defiantly.

_That cocky little shit!_

Pulling him up into my arms, I held his body against mine, the skin of his back searing into the palms of my hand.

"Edward, I have wanted you for so long," I groaned as I took in his gorgeous form, standing there shirtless, his flat belly begging to be grazed with my teeth.

"Wanted to touch you," I whispered as my hand started at his neck and moved over his chest, down his side and slid into the back oh his pants. My fingers curved over the skin of his ass, digging in and pushing his hips into mine.

"Wanted to feel you against me," I said as I held him tight, pressing as much of my body into his as possible. His heart was beating against my chest and his stomach was moving slightly against mine with every breath he took.

Walking us over to the front of the couch, I sat him down. Pulling my shirt quickly over my head and undoing my buckle, zipper and button to give myself some room, I knelt down in front of him.

"Most of all," I said seductively. "I have wanted to taste you."

He threw his head back and moaned, "Jasper."

I thought my cock couldn't be any harder, but Edward's gutteral moaning of my name made more blood rush down, making me ache with need for him.

Leaning forward to press my lips to his abdomen, I asked, "Can I do that? Taste you everywhere?"

"Yes, Jasper...god...whatever you want," he murmured turning his head from side to side.

My tongue came out to taste the smooth skin of Edward's stomach, tracing a circle around his belly button. As I started to lick the soft line of hair under his navel, he bucked and his fingers gripped onto my hair. I froze and reached up, gently pulling his hands free.

"I told you no touching, Edward, do I need to bind your hands?" I asked, hearing a sharp gasp escape his lips.

Edward's hips thrust once against my face before he hissed, "Yes."

A half-smile tugged at one corner of my mouth.

_The boy wanted dirty...huh?_

"You want me to tie them, Edward?" I said, dropping my voice to low grumble.

"Please, Jasper, I have to touch you," he said as he started to thrash under the assault of my lips and teeth on his tender skin.

Placing one more kiss above the waistband of his jeans, I leaned back and pulled my belt free from its loops.

"You don't deserve to touch," I said as I placed my belt across his thighs.

"You knew what I wanted, I made it obvious," I said as I placed his hands down over the wide, brown leather.

Wrapping it once, twice, three times around his wrists and forearm, I said, "Yet you let that disgusting boy at the club put his hands all over you."

Latching the buckle, I looked up at Edward.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes...tasting you," I said with a grin. Moving my head under Edward's arms, I felt the cool metal of the buckle on the skin of my back.

My hands quickly undid his pants and he lifted his ass for me to slide them down his hips and thighs before I pulled off his socks and shoes and removed them all the way. Edward's thick, hard cock was jutting out from his lean body, the head so engorged that it looked like one touch would make him explode. Drops of pre-cum beaded at his slit before rolling gently down his shaft and I was dying to taste, but not yet.

"Jasper, touch me," he groaned as I let my breaths move over his glistening head.

"Not touch, taste," I whispered before placing my mouth on his beautiful balls sitting between his spread thighs.

"Jasper...fuck!" he screamed when I sucked one into my mouth, rolling it around with my tongue. He tasted so fucking good, sweet and salty and I wanted more. My nose traveled up the underside of his shaft, taking in his scent where it was strongest. Edward was moving his hips, trying to get his cock into my mouth, but I wasn't done teasing him yet.

Once I reached the head again, I opened my mouth and placed loud, wet kisses on each side of his hardened length.

"Please...suck me," he whimpered and I smiled, wrapping my tongue around his head and finally tasting the pre-come that had gathered there. It was sinfully delicious and I moaned.

"No," I growled, lapping at his head once more before kissing my way back down. "Want to taste you...fuck...want to taste so goddamn bad."

The belt was digging into the skin of my back as Edward struggled to hold me close, but I slid lower and took his thighs in my hands, spreading wide. l pushed up and was faced with the place I wanted to bury not only my cock, but my tongue.

"Jesus fucking christ, Edward...you are goddamn perfect," I rasped before dragging my tongue between his cheeks several times, then biting gently into the tender flesh of his ass on either side of his puckered entrance. My mouth was watering at the sight of his beautiful ass and the moans and groans coming from Edward.

"Fuck," he groaned. "What are you doing to me?" He said in a low, sultry voice.

"Fucking you," I growled before burying my face in his ass, swirling my tongue around the rim. His thighs clenched around my head and I licked harder, faster, tasting and sucking at him. After a few minutes, my tongue was craving more of Edward's unique taste, from deeper within.

He was screaming and groaning and calling my name and dirty phrases I thought I would never hear from my shy, innocent lab partner. Looks could be deceiving.

Running the flat of my tongue over his entrance again and again, I decided to push my tongue in deep and fuck his pretty little ass. He cried out loudly when I slid it into his ready and waiting body. Fuck me, he tasted perfect. I closed my eyes and savored Edward's flavor. It was so unfair that only I got to enjoy the wonderful essence that made up the man calling out my name. Making up my mind, I decided Edward should know how wonderful he tasted too.

Replacing my tongue with two fingers I had pushed into his mouth, my hand slowly fucked Edward while I kissed my way up his abdomen and chest.

"Don't know how much...oh god...more I can take...please...fuck me," he moaned against my lips as I rested my mouth on his.

"Shhhh," I blew against his lips. "Taste how fucking wonderful you are." My tongue slid into his mouth and we both groaned when the taste of his mouth and mine combined with the slight bitterness of Edward's ass. His tongue swept every inch of my mouth as my hands held his face in place. Edward's arms were holding me, digging almost painfully into my back, but I wouldn't leave this spot for anything. Our kisses here heated, electric and sent currents of pure lust shooting through my veins.

Climbing into his lap, I straddled his thighs and poured all that I had been feeling for the past few weeks into the kiss. The need, the want, the frustration and most of all the rage I felt when I saw him dancing in the club with that boy plastered to him. I carefully ground my denim clad cock into his naked one, being gentle so I didn't hurt him. Pushing his head back, I sunk my teeth gently into the skin of his creamy white throat, leaving behind angry red teeth marks.

My mark...his skin...my Edward.

Fucking beautiful.

"I want to fuck you," I hissed into his ear as I bit into his earlobe softly.

"Fuck me, please," he gasped when my tongue touched the spot behind his ear.

"I won't be gentle, I don't want to," I told him, giving him a chance to tell me no.

"I'm not a virgin, Jasper...I don't wan't you gentle...well, not now anyways," he said with a grin.

"Fuck," I groaned before kissing him again, sucking his tongue into my mouth. My cock was aching to be inside of him and I needed it...it was time.

Pulling my mouth away, I licked his swollen, red lower lip before sliding down his body and out from under his arms. Standing in front of him, I watched his eyes darken and his cock twitch as I removed my socks, shoes and jeans. There were never any boxers under my clothes. Reaching down, I took my cock in hand and stroked it up and down slowly.

Edward bit into that damn lip again, gnawing and wriggling in place on the couch.

"Fucking hot," he said before chewing on his plump lip some more. "I want your dick inside me now, Jasper."

I stroked a little harder, he knew his words were about to bring me to my knees.

"Stand up," I said firmly.

Looking at me, eyes dark and penetrating, he rose from the couch, rather gracefully being that his hands were belted in front of him. If it wasn't considered bad manners, I would have taken a picture, because nothing in the world would ever compare to the sight of Edward naked, hard and wrists wrapped in my belt.

I reached down for my jeans and pulled out what I would need. Walking up to him I pushed my cock into his hands and he rubbed it as best he could. His fingers felt amazing. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I joined my mouth to his, kissing him while he touched me. It was heaven.

When I couldn't take anymore, I tore my mouth free, licked my lips and turned him around. I kissed across his shoulder blades, feeling the heat of his skin against my cheek.

"Are you ready?" I whispered against the pale skin of his back.

"Yes," he said as I reached around to fist his cock. My hand slid up a down a few times and he leaned his head back, turned it and pulled my mouth into a heated kiss.

Letting go of Edward, I got the condom off the edge of the couch, rolled it on and ripped open the packet of lube with my teeth. Squirting it into my hand, I coated my cock, moaning at the sensation of my hand gripping and rubbing my heated flesh.

I pushed Edward forward, "Lean your arms on the back of the couch."

"Please," he groaned when he fell onto his hands, his long back and perfect ass on display for me. Taking my cock in hand, I brushed it up and down his ass a few times before teasing his entrance.

"Tell me you want my cock, Edward," I said, barely pushing the head in.

"Goddammit...give me your cock...now...shove it in," he screamed as I thrust myself all the way forward until my hips were flush with his ass. I gripped his hips tight in my hands, biting hard on my cheek so I wouldn't cum immediately. He felt so fucking good around me and being sheathed in his heat was making me borderline delirious.

"Move...please," he rasped, pushing his hips back into mine. Digging my nails in hard enough to break skin, I pulled back and slammed my hips into him so hard that my balls slapped his. We both cried out with the force, the feeling, the sheer magnitude of being connected this way.

Never in my life had i been this close to losing control. Taking his hair in one hand to pull his head back and holding his hip in the other, my hips began slowly pushing in and out of Edward. My hand was tight in his hair and my thrusts were becoming harder, faster and more hurried. Our movements were fluid, his pelvis pushing back to meet mine with every forward movement.

We were in perfect sync. All of our moves perfectly choreographed, the tempo going from moderato to prestissimo.

It was amazing.

Awe-inspiring.

My body was flooded with waves of intensity as my body sunk into Edward's repeatedly.

"Dammit, Edward...almost there," I groaned as my hand wrapped around his cock and I stroked the swollen shaft in time with my thrusts. He was slick with pre-come and I wanted to taste him, but I couldn't hold back. There would be a next time and I would swallow every ounce of cum he shot down my throat.

"Fuck...Jasper...Uhhhhh...cumming," he screamed as I felt his body tense underneath mine. My fist stayed around his shaft as he came all over my hand and the couch, his cries and grunts fueling my body to do the same.

Bringing my hand up to my mouth, I licked a stream of his cum from my finger and the taste was enough to make my body explode with sheer pleasure. I screamed out his name as I came hard and fast into his perfect ass. When I was finally spent and my body stopped convulsing, I leaned over his sweaty, damp back and wrapped my arms around his waist. Then, I released his hands from the belt and turned him so he could fall on to the couch with me.

We were lying in Edward's sticky mess, but I didn't care, I was worn out. Never had I felt such an intense connection to someone while fucking them.

"Jasper," he said tiredly.

"Yeah," I answered, holding his body close to mine.

"Are you gonna leave now?" he asked timidly. The strong, confident Edward gone and replaced by my shy boy once again.

"I should...but I can't," I said. "You're laying on me."

He froze in my arms, "Hey...I was kidding."

He turned over and looked into my eyes, "I want more than this from you."

Looking at him, I answered honestly and surprised myself.

"I don't know what I want, Edward but I do know this. Once with you will never be enough for me."

Edward smiled, kissed my mouth and curled up into me.

"Night, Jasper," he said, voice rough with the need to sleep.

"Night, Edward," I said, falling asleep underneath him while wondering what our future had in store.

* * *

**A/N: I love Geekward…that is all…let me know what you think if you are so inclined **

**On another note…I am blown away by the totals rolling into Alex's Lemonade Stand for Fandom Gives back…**

**Thank you to LexiFisher, BeCullen, Meikela and robownsme for bidding and winning me. I am so excited to write your fics…**


End file.
